Untitled
by Marblez
Summary: Something terrible happens to Hot Dog... WARNING! Contains slash and rape.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of them

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

**Warning! DARK STORY! RAPE! Oh and it contains slash. **

Untitled (Any Suggestions?)

Hot Dog should have been on patrol but word had been sent from the flight deck that he'd never turned up. A rookie had gone in his place, volunteering like the new idiot he was. Everyone was on the look-out for the AWOL pilot, especially the Marine's who had orders to arrest him on sight for dereliction of duty. But thankfully it wasn't a Marine that found him. It was Helo.

"Hot Dog?" Helo asked gently. He'd found the younger man in a random hallway, leaning heavily against one of the walls. And he was a mess. His flight suit was ripped and bloodied. His visible skin was bruised, his lips were split, there was a cut on his forehead disappearing back into his hairline, blood dripping down his too pale face. "Hot Dog, man, what happened?" Helo gently took hold of Hot Dog's upper arms, guiding him to sit down on one of the many crates, afraid that he'd fall down and hurt himself even more. He didn't miss the pained wince and the whimper that left Hot Dog's lips as he did sit.

"I-I don't…I don't really know…I can't…I can't remember," a lone tear dripped down his cheek. "I was…I was…" Helo knelt before him and took his hands gently in his strong ones, stopping them from shaking as badly as they had been, "I-I was as-assaulted."

"I can see that Hot Dog. Did you see who did this to you?" Helo asked tenderly. Hot Dog shook his head. "Ok, where did this happen to you?"

"A storage locker, down that way, they-they grabbed me as I was walking by," more tears escaped Hot Dogs eyes and he pulled his hands from Helos to try and wipe them away. As he did so the cuff of his jacket moved up his arms and revealed deep purple bruises around his wrists. He'd been restrained at one point. "I was going on patrol. Oh Gods…the patrol…am I in trouble?"

"You were but you won't be any longer, it obviously wasn't your fault that you missed the patrol," Helo took the shaking hands again. "Now lets get you down to sick bay and have Doc Cottle look you over…"

"No! I'll be alright," Hot Dog cried out, his eyes snapping up to meet Helos. There was pure panic and terror in his eyes.

"Hot Dog, you're not going to be alright on your own," Helo said softly, "You need your wounds looking at, especially that head wound. I'm worried by the fact that you can't seem to remember everything. I won't take no for an answer, you're going to sick bay. But first I need to ask you one more question." Helo paused, wondering how phrase the question he didn't want to ask but knew that he had to, "Hot Dog did they do anything other than beat you? Did they…Hot Dog did they rape you?"

A loud sob was his only answer but it was answer enough.

"What happened?" Admiral Adama asked angrily, looking across the room to where the young pilot was being helped out of his torn clothing. He'd been contacted by Helo ten minutes ago and had all but run from Galactica Actual.

"I don't know exactly sir but I found Hot Dog-er LT Costanza in a corridor, looking like he does now and crying. He couldn't even hold himself up sir, he was leaning on the wall. All he told me was that he'd been assaulted. I pressed for details and he told me he was grabbed on his way to patrol, dragged into a storage locker and assaulted," Helo explained in a quiet voice, looking away from Hot Dog as his chest was revealed, covered in cuts, bruises and even bites, some bloody. "He was raped."

"Did he say who it was?" Adama asked with a wince. The nurse had now pulled the curtain around the bed closed to give Hot Dog some privacy as he stripped off his trousers and got ready for the horrible examination that was going to follow.

"No, he didn't say," Helo sighed sadly, "He didn't say much actually, I think he was in shock." Adama nodded sadly, watching as Cottle entered the closed off area, his face so serious it could have been set in stone. There was a few moments of tense silence and then everyone in the room heard Hot Dog scream,

"No! Don't touch me!"

Adama and Helo rushed forwards at the same time, pushing the curtain aside to let them through. Hot Dog was fighting to get away from Cottle and the Nurse who were only trying to calm him down,

"No! Please…don't…leave me alone!"

"Hot Dog!" Helo acted on instinct, taking Hot Dog's hands in his own he began to speak softly, "It's ok Hot Dog. You're ok. You're safe. They can't hurt you any more." The sound of his voice seemed to calm Hot Dog slowly and his struggles lessened. "I'm here Hot Dog and no ones going to hurt you. I promise." Hot Dog finally calmed down enough for Cottle to expertly sedate him.

"What the Frack happened to my pilot?"

No one could answer the Admirals angry question, at least not yet.

"When you find the people who did this I want a piece of them," Cottle growled as he walked up to Adama after examining the now unconscious Hot Dog. "He's got a fractured wrist, four broken ribs and five broken fingers. Luckily Hot Dog's got a thick head and his skulls only badly bruised and not cracked. I'd say his head was slammed against the deck plating if the pattern of the wound is anything to go by." He lit his cigarette and took a long drag before continuing. "His…anus is badly torn and will be the injury that causes him the most pain for the longest time. I collected saliva samples and numerous semen samples so you can run them through the criminal database and if that gets nothing you can match the bastards DNA when you catch them. You'll also be able to match one of their hands to the bruises coming up on his upper arms, two perfect handprints."

"Was there any indication of how many people assaulted him?" Adama asked.

"No but compare the samples and you'll have a minimum number."

"So they just held him down and raped him?" Helo asked, horrified.

"More like beat him down, held him in place and then took turns," Cottle growled, "I am not surprised by his reaction to the examination earlier. He's gonna need his friends with him to get through this."

"What about his mental state?" Adama asked.

"I can't begin to guess. We'll have to see when he wakes up," Cottle sighed sadly, "His things are over there for you. I hope you find something on them to catch them with." Cottle turned away and went to see to another patient.

"I'll stay with Hot Dog until he wakes up," Helo offered, pulling up one of the metal chairs from another bed and settling into it. Adama nodded,

"Call me when he does."

_Hands grabbing him._

_Pulling him._

_Pushing him._

_Throwing him down._

_His head hit something._

_Blood in his eyes._

_Those same hands ripping at his flying suite._

_He fought._

_Someone punched him._

_Someone kissed him._

_He bit their tongue._

_They kicked him._

_They hit him._

_They bit him._

_His clothes were gone._

_Their hands were warm, sweaty._

_They forced him to bend over a small sack of boxes._

_Someone crouched before him, held his wrists._

_He couldn't get away._

_He tried._

_He tried to hard._

_He kicked._

_Someone grabbed his ankles._

_They spread his legs…_

Hot Dog woke with a scream, sitting bolt upright in the hospital bed. Helo jumped in his seat and tried to take Hot Dogs hands to calm him but the younger pilot fought against him, scratching and clawing at the gentle hands. He kicked, sending the sheets off of the bed, kicking a male nurse that had come over to help Helo calm him down. His screams continued, tears leaking down his cheeks as more people came to help calm him. Someone eventually injected him with a strong sedative and he slowly calmed, lying limply on the bed.

"It's ok Hot Dog, it's ok," Helo whispered soothingly, gathering Hot Dog into his arms as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Please…leave me alone…please leave me alone…" Hot Dog moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Two silver tears fell from Helos expressive eyes.

A/N R&R with title suggestions if you want to and comments if you wish. Tell me it was rubbish if it was, I can take it.


End file.
